I'm the One
by kinno21
Summary: All his life, Naruto had one belief and that is the slow mo moment. He believed that if you get caught in that moment with someone, both of you are destined to be together. But what if in that slow mo you were with your bestfriend, a guy I might add? and then instead of falling in love with you, he falls in love with another...what would you do? This is Naruto's story... SASUNARU!
1. Chapter 1: The Slow Mo Moment

Hey Guys! Yeah I know it's been so long since I last updated my fic… I had a LOT of problems lately and I just lost the plot on the way, so just to make it up for you gusy made a new fic.. and yeah this ain't a one-shot.

This is actually a parody of a Philippine movie called 'Must be Love' and if you are a Filipino, you would know that this fic would be full of fluffiness! XD

Just to sum it up, it's a story of how two best friends experience falling in love for the first time… but… will they fall in love with the right person? What if the one you have benn searching for all this time was beside you all along and you were just too blind to see it? :D

So yeah, this fic would mostly have 20 chapters… depends if I would make one scene of the movie one chapter. XD

Anyway, enjoy and I'll be updating very frequently now since I'm just making a parody from the movie and using the same plot.

Warning: Shonen-ai and some stuff I do not know that you wouldn't like ;)

Disclaimer: The movie and plot of 'Must be love' ain't mine like Naruto and its characters! I am merely a humble authoress that wants some Sasunaru fluffiness! XD

Sasuke: So… in this fic is Naruto in denial?

Ann: Actually S'uke, Naruto's quite the opposite, he's the one chasing after you instead of the other way around! :D

Sasuke: YES! THEN WE WOULD QUICKLY BE TOGETHER!

Ann: Umm… no, here… you would be the one who is too blind to see that Naruto loves you… to sum it up= you guys just merely got each others roles XD

Sasuke: That sucks…

Ann: hahaha don't worry! There would be at least many very fluffy scenes here and there you guys would surely want to read ;)

So now, I present to you… **I'm the One**

* * *

How can you tell when you have found your true love? Is it when you kiss, sparks fly? Or when you hold their hands… you feel like you could hold them forever?

For me…when I would know my true love… there would be a slow mo moment. Everything slows down around you and you could only see them and only them. The slow mo moment happened to my parents, and they were very happy with each other. The second their eyes met, everything around them slowed down. There, my dad knew that my mom was the one for him and vice versa. Everything was right with the world.

The slow mo moment only happens when you find your love… but theer are times when it happens when you wished it never did.

A couple of years later, I was a 5 year old kid with my parents being the top ninjas in the village. Dad being the Hokage while mom being the head of the Uzumaki Clan can be hard for both of them. Although we were happily enjoying our lives, one little incident changed everything that I knew.

There has always been a reason why the Uzumaki clan is one of the strongest clans in the village, though no one knows why. The clan was said to be the ones who are responsible for the nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi. For all I know, mom was the jinchuuriki, basically she's the one keeping Kyuubi intact in her body.

Anyway, there had been this accident when she had went on a mission. I knew she was one of the strongest female ninjas in our village, she even has Kyuubi inside of her… basically that helps her in fighting. Yet, instead of seeing my mom in the front door of our house with a smile on her face saying 'I'm back', I see my dad crying in despair. Her burial was one of the slow moments in my life that I would never forget.

My mom had died that day… and for reasons I did not know. That time caused me and my dad a lot of grief… having your wife and your mom taken away from you when you least expect it is hard enough than it is.

Weird thing was… a few days after her death; I woke up in the middle of the night with a scorching pain on my abdomen. When I turned on the light I saw a seal… but not just any seal.

It was the seal of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi.

Confusion was one of the things my dad and I have continuously showed on our faces. Having the seal on me is very confusing and very dangerous seeing that I was just a kid… I didn't even know how to fight yet!

In the end, dad told me to just accept it and to try to hide it from the villagers. Surprisingly, the people of Konoha didn't know that their famous Hokage, who is also my dad, and the famous Kushina Uzumaki, who is my mom, had a child. My dad then chose this perfect opportunity to hide me from the villagers.

If they knew that the son of the famous fourth Hokage and the head of the Uzumaki clan had a child, I would be doomed. Why? First, if they knew I was the jinchuuriki… their reputation would be ruined. Second, I would always be in danger for I have Kyuubi inside of me.

So my dad had the idea to keep my identity as Naruto Namikaze a secret while being another, Naruto Uzumaki; a boy from the famous Uzumaki clan… nephew of Kushina Uzumaki

Anyway, A couple of months later, I stumbled upon a boy but not just any boy; a boy from the village's most powerful clan, the Uchiha's. He had raven black hair that matches with his pale complexion. Deep onyx eyes and thin pink lips adorned on his face. He gave me a small smile and offered his hands for me to shake. I was just a kid back then, and socializing isn't my thing.

"I'm Sasuke… what's your name?"

I shyly took my hand out for me to shake but quickly got it back when some kids came.

"Look it's the jinchuuriki! How disgusting!" hmm… well, at that time people knew I was the jinchuuriki yet they still didn't know I was the Hokage's son. I felt tears pricking my eyes as I try to hold back. Sasuke gave them a glare, a glare that almost made me pee my pants. Quickly, the kids ran away in fear.

I couldn't bear to see his face filled with so much disgust. Slowly, I took a peek at him, only to see his face impassive. "So… you're the jinchuuriki?" he asked.

I locked my eyes on his before nodding my head slowly. I knew being the jinchuuriki could be a burden to me… I never really had friends at that time… I wasn't the most sociable kid in the village. I heard him sigh before I felt a sudden weight on my head; I looked up to see Sasuke's hand on top of my blonde hair. I blushed as he smiled.

A smile that made my stomach feels butterflies. My heart beating quickly… for any kid, they would think that something was wrong with them if they experience this. I was completely red and I knew for sure I was very amusing to him.

"You know… at first, I thought the jinchuuriki was a really scary guy" He said softly. I raised an eyebrow at him, quickly confused at his words. "But right now, seeing you all vulnerable and in need is quite the opposite of what the people are thinking about you" he added.

I gave him a small smile that he returned. I knew what he said was right… people have no rights to judge others so easily.

"Your name?"

I hesitated, knowing that I had full trust on this skid even though I just met him. Hey, I'm a very trusting person… don't blame me!

"Naruto…. Namikaze" When I looked at him, I saw his eyes widen and I knew he was surprised at that info. As I said before, the people in this village only thought that their precious Hokage had no child. AT ALL.

"You're… the Hokage's son?" He asked. Well, I think he knew the answer to that question so I just gave him a nod. He then closed his eyes shut before quickly ruffling his hair.

"Can you get any more surprising?" He said, amused. I would be too if I had suddenly met a kid who had a very dangerous demon inside of him and that he was the son of the most powerful man in the village. No shit. I bet he would use me… take advantage of me… God, why did I tell him?!

I gave him a sad smile, afraid of what he might do. His thin pink lips quickly formed frown as he stared at my face. Out of nowhere, I felt Sasuke pinch both my cheeks which then made me look like I was smiling. I stared wide eyed at him, confused at his actions. "You should smile more often… it suits you more… catch?" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him before taking his cheeks with my fingers like he did to me so his face looked like he was smiling.

"Catch"

And that is the story of how I met my best friend…

Another slow mo moment happened when I was 18. Sasuke's parents died in a car crush leaving him with his brother Itachi that rarely comes home because of missions. That was the first time I saw my best friend cry.

Years have passed, Sasuke and I grew closer than before. For all I know, we were the strongest ninjas in the village. OH YEAH!

Although I was not popular with the ladies, Sasuke was the most eligible bachelor in the whole area! That guy was always surrounded by his fangirls and all he would do is look at me and give me that damn smirk of his. Bastard.

People always wondered why we were best friends when we were polar opposites. I was like the sun while he was like the moon. I'm bubbly and enthusiastic while he's all emo and sarcastic. Hey, that rhymed!

Well, they always said that opposites attract eh?

Anyway, I know the slow mo moments that I'm telling you are rather gloomy BUT there is one more slow moment that happened just a while ago… And I promise you it is nowhere near gloomy.

I was watching Sasuke train with logs as we were trying to get ready for our next mission, although it was already summer. It had hit me like a ton of bricks when it had happened. While I continued to train, everything suddenly slowed down and all I saw was Sasuke.

Sasuke, the emo bastard.

Sasuke the most eligible bachelor in Konoha.

Sasuke my best friend.

Sasuke, the one that I had loved from the very beginning.

After years of being with each other, I had realized that I love him. I love my best friend. I love Sasuke Uchiha. And I was so hung up on staring at him, I didn't see the log that my friends had accidentally went into my direction. I suddenly fell out of my trance when the log had hit my head, making me fall into the ground with a very painful head. I heard my friends shout my name as they surrounded me with concerned faces. I scanned all of them and stopped when I caught Sasuke's deep eyes. They were so beautiful.

Without thinking, I muttered 3 simple words that let my life into total regret.

"I love you Sasuke"

It took at least a few seconds before he and my other friends burst out laughing. I saw Sasuke laughing and my heart clenched. Why did I ever think that I had a chance?

_Oh what have I done?!_

* * *

Well, that's the end of my first chapter! I'll be posting the second one by friday! so there would be less wait! :D

please review, favorite and follow! tell me what you guys think! :)


	2. Chapter 2: I hide my feelings well

Hey guys! Wassup! Sorry for the late update! I really wanted every chapter to be special so it took me at least a week to polish this chapter!

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy! :D

Warning: Shonen-ai because there is still no yaoi at this part maybe at the later chapters… and some stuff…

Disclaimer: art thou not own the awesome characters of Naruto & the plot of the movie must be love… I just own the idea of making a parody of it :p

Sasuke:So… is there any Sasunaru action here?

Ann: Yeah, actually!

Sasuke: Cool! So what'll happen?

Ann: Just wait and see… Sasuke… just wait and see… kufufufu

Sasuke: *looking at me as if I was crazy* what the hell? Have you been watching KHR again?

Ann: *runs away* YOU WILL NEVER CATCH MEH!

Please do enjoy this brand new chap of **I'm the One**

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around my room as I thought about that dream or should I say memory.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I bolted up my bed. I strangled my hair with my best friend still remembered that day. I knew it was pretty embarrassing and constantly told Sasuke to forget about it but he just smirks at me and say, "You wish…"

Yeah, my best friend is one fucked up douchebag. And yet, he is the most wanted guy in the whole village. Let it be guy or girl, everyone wanted him, including me. I still wonder why I like the bastard so much that even though he has the cockiest attitude of all people on Konoha.

"Naruto… what are you doing? Get dress and then we'll leave!" my dad shouted from downstairs. I sigh and quickly got dressed. I wore a black shirt with Uzumaki clan symbol on it with matching brown shorts. I quickly went downstairs and saw my dad frying up bacon & eggs.

'_**Hey kit! Your old man didn't make you ramen today?'**_ Kyuubi asked. You see, Kyuubi is the nine-tailed fox that was apparently inside of me. Surprisingly, he could talk to me but other than that he gives me energy and heals my wounds very quickly.

I sighed and shook my head. Kyuubi knew I loved ramen and it have any. My dad gave me a look that meant that I won't get any ramen until the end of the day. Oh man!

Anyway, as I ate in silence, wishing that I had ramen right now. _**'Don't worry kit! At least you'll see the Uchiha kid today!' **_Kyuubi snickered inside my head. Don't remind me…

"Naruto, you better hurry up or I'll leave without you!" my dad chuckled as he fixed his clothes. It was summer vacation and dad wanted me to do something other than eat ramen & train. So, he signed me up for a summer job at the Hokage Tower. Yeah, probably the worst Idea he has ever thought of. Anyway, since dad is the Hokage and I'm his son, you guys would probably think that I probably got the easiest job my dad has to offer. Well, you thought wrong.

Instead of giving me easy jobs, he puts me as the errand boy. Basically, my job is to send mails, do some random stuff my dad wants. It's a horrid job but it can be fun at times. I remember one time when Sasuke offered to help with the mails that was meant to be given to the people, we rode on our skateboards all the while telling jokes and laughing our asses off.

Sasuke was quite weird when he was amused. Its either he smirks or chuckle… that is all he does when something is funny. Weird, right?

Anyway, as we walked towards the tower, I saw my bestfriend surrounded by his fangirls. TYPICAL.

I felt a pang on my chest as the girls continued to touch him. Hmph, sluts. For Sasuke, this was a regular thing for him. Being one of the last Uchihas in their family has its perks, like, fangirls…money…some random shit.

The girls continued to cling on him to dear life, not even caring if Sasuke was alright. The raven haired teen had a scowl on his face, clearly hating the attention. Soon enough, he saw me and our eyes locked… my breath hitched as our eyes were lock into an intense stare. He gave me a smirk that made me roll my eyes. Bastard.

The girls quickly turned their attention to me, they gave me dark glares when Sasuke suddenly decided to walk towards me. he was wearing his dark blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. I could see his 8 pack abs teasingly marking under his shirt… Damn. He was wearing some black pants, his hair was styled like the end of a duck's butt… hehehe butt.

He gave me his famous smile that made me weak on my knees but he doesn't need to know that.

"Hey dobe" he says with a smirk. Oh god, that sexy voice of his. "Enjoying the attention?" I asked him with a smirk of my own. Oh yeah, being the best friend of the most sarcastic and sadistic person in the whole village has its perks. He then gave me a frown while I continued to grin at him.

Naruto-1

Sasuke-0

"Don't even go there. Those sluts are so disgusting" he said making a disgusted expression. I laughed at him before he slung one of his arms on my shoulder.

"Good morning, Minato" he greeted my dad. Surprisingly, Sasuke's father and my dad were really close friends back then. Minato, my dad, gave Sasuke a warm smile before nodding in acknowledgement. Having to be close with each other is something normal for both of us. Since we were kids, we would always sleep in the same bed. Yup, now I'm beginning to enjoy those times.

I blushed but quickly hid it when Sasuke pulled me close him. "So did my dobe eat his precious ramen?" he teased me. Fuck. I pouted at him and shook my head. He knew I loved ramen and that dad would always stop me from eating it. Bastard.

He lets out a chuckle as we continued to head towards the tower. The tower was quite taller and larger than others. Along the way, Sasuke had left to be with his so-called gang. As corny as it sounds, Sasuke isn't a gangster. He's quite the opposite. His gang consisted of 2 more boys who were one of the hottest guys in Konoha.

Neji Hyuuga, a brunet boy with beautiful pale eyes and a very sexy body. Shino Aburame, another brunet boy with warm brown eyes and an equally sexy body. So yeah, Sasuke, Neji and Shino are the hottest guys in Konoha. Apparently, they never dated at least once, which made all the girls swoon more because they were so 'dark and 'mysterious'.

Anyway, as soon as I walked inside the building, I immediately started working, cleaning rooms and making coffee. That is what I basically do every day. Boring… I know but I need this for money. Oh yes, money.

"Naruto!" I heard a voice say. I turn to look at the figure that was running towards me. The figure had fiery red hair… Gaara.

"Gaara?" I asked, surprised. Usually, my 'other' best friend, Gaara, spends his summer in Suna. '_Why the hell is he doing here?' _I thought.

"What the hell, Gaara?!" I asked as soon as he was close enough. I knew I should be happy instead of pissed. Well, no… I'm not pissed… just surprised. Really surprised.

"Naruto, my sister told me that I could spend my summer here" He said with a smile. Oh Temari! I remember her! Gaara's crazy but cool sister.

"So… who's in control of Suna if you aren't there?" I asked him/ I knew that I'm being really pissy but I'm only doing this because of Gaara. I knew that he loved Suna, which was his home; it was hard for him to leave so suddenly. I just hope he's ok. "Oh Temari wanted to lead for once, so I gave her the reigns for now" he said shrugging. I smiled at him before giving him a tight hug. I felt him smile before hugging me back.

"I'm s happy you would spend the summer here for once!" I squealed. Hey, I may be a dude but that doesn't mean I can squeal. "I am too! And I have some good news for you~" He said with a mischievous smirk. I gulped thinking '_Oh shit… this can't be good'_. Usually, if Gaara would give me very creepy smirks or grins, I would be in a whole lot of embarrassing shit.

"Ughh… what now?" I asked kind of scared to what he could have planned. I saw him chuckle before taking a small photo from his pockets. Ok, what the F-ing hell?

"What's that?" I asked, quite curious. He smiled at me before showing the photo. It was a photo of Sasuke and some girl, Ok what?

"I took this photo yesterday… Apparently, that was Sasuke breaking another girl's heart" he said. I gave him a puzzled look, clearly not understanding where he's going here. I mean I already know that Sasuke was popular with the ladies and that he always, ALWAYS, rejects a girl after confessing their love to him.

What really got me surprised is the fact that Gaara acted like he didn't know. I knew for sure that I told him that little detail. "And so?" I asked. Gaara was acting really weird. "Argghh… sometimes I wonder if you were born dense" I heard Gaara mutter, amused. I'm not dense, well… sometimes, but that doesn't mean I was born like that!

"Meanie" I pouted at my red headed friend. He rolled his eyes at me and smirk. "Anyway, I remembered a certain _**someone**_ saying 'I love you' to his best friend a few months ago… And I thought 'hey! Since the guys practically rejects every girl that comes to him, and a certain _**someone **_was practically his bestfriend… _**he **_has a chance to be the boyfriend _**he **_had wanted to be from the very beginning" He explained with a smile. I groaned out load, really hating that Gaara had thought of it like that.

God, why did he have to remind me? I already wanted everyone to forget about it and think that it was just some silly joke I did. _**'But it wasn't…'**_ Kyuubi said.

'_Shut up'_

"Gaara please don't… I've already embarrassed myself by telling him those 3 little words… what'll happen if I got rejected when I got my hopes up too high?" I said. I knew that Gaara was doing this for me and I love him for that but I would rather be the best friend that would just love Sasuke from afar than to risk our friendship for my own selfish needs.

"Well… you won't know until you try?" my red headed best friend pleaded. "No… and besides I've already told every one of our friends that it was just a joke… nothing more nothing less"

"What joke?"

I quickly turned around and screamed. WHAT THE HELL?! Sasuke stood there with his hands inside his pockets, a smirk on his face. God, why did he have to be so handsome?

"S-Sasuke?! What the hell?! Don't scare me like that, teme!" I pouted at him. Sasuke chuckled, his smirk still on his face. You know, anyone who would be in my position would instantly fall in love with Sasuke… I mean, who wouldn't want a very sexy Uchiha for a best friend.

"Well… I gotta go now! See ya Naruto!" Gaara said with a mischievous smirk. Gaara! NOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!

"Uhh…ummm… hey?" I asked. I'm not ready for this! God, PLEASE TAKE ME NOW!

"Dobe, what joke?" Sasuke asked. How do I do this? Uhh…. Ahh… "Oh that! I was telling Gaara that…umm… that I was joking around when I told you I love you!" I said, forcing a laugh. "Wasn't it Hilarious?" I asked, my heart aching painfully… it hurts so much…

"So you don't love me?" He asked, with no emotion in his voice. At times like this I really wished I knew what he was thinking. Does he want me to confess my feelings to him? Tell him that I loved him from the very beginning?

'_I don't think so…' _my conscious says. "Oh Sasuke! I love you as a best friend! What? Did you think that I loved you more than that?!" I said forcing another laugh.

_**I love you… so much more than you think.**_

God, my heart hurts… I don't know if I can do this without breaking down. "I mean, seriously! You're not my type!"

_**Because you're perfect to me…**_

"Come on! Did you really think that I would love a guy with the most sadistic and cockiest attitude in the world?!"

_**I love you and your attitude… I love you no matter what…**_

"And your hair is not really that cool… your eyes are way too dull and your skin is too pale!"

_**I love your hair that seems to always stick into the air… your eyes that have always seen through my own… your skin that I had always admired…**_

I felt tears slowly prickling my eyes, as I continued to let out my fake smile… I can do this… I can't do this. I saw Sasuke frown a little bit but was quickly replaced by a smile. "You didn't have to hurt my dignity to prove your point, you know?" He said with a chuckle. I gave him a smile… a smile that didn't reach my eyes.

It hurts… why did I have to fall in love with my best friend? There are thousands of other people in the world that could be perfect for me…. but instead I fell for the guy that I could never be with. I fell HARD and I have no idea if I could ever get back up.

"Well… I'm just stating the obvious" I said, shrugging. I hear him sigh before looking at me with a heated gaze. Oh my God.

"So… you don't love me like that?" He asked me, once more. "Nope…" I said, casually. Even though I knew for sure that wasn't true.

"Well… I'm glad we sorted this thing out… friends?" I said raising my hands. I saw him shake his head. "No…"

What?

"Best… Best Friends" He said with a genuine smile before pinching my cheeks. "Catch?"

I smiled at him and pinched his cheeks in return. "Catch"

I just landed myself on the friendzone. Fuck.

* * *

Hey guys! How is it? Is it good or bad? Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Follow and Favorite! :D

Until Next time! :D


End file.
